conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Juliania
This is the former name of the Chungga Empire before the empire even existed. Please take a look at it, since this is a file from January 2014. You can find the Chungga empire here Capital: Umpum President: Julian Carlos B. Gatchalian Vice President: Veronico "Vero" Asquer Population: 77,730,176 Land Area: 103,833 km2 Nationality: Juliannese Nation Juliania is a world or country with some numerous people. It is somewhat far from the Philippines, where the president of Juliania lives. Juliania is a peaceful country, so we do not accept wars from other people. The president of the country is Julian Carlos B. Gatchalian, and the vice president is Veronico "Vero" Asquer, who is born a few years after the president is born. The capital of this country/nation is Umpum. Map Legend: Red - Nantun Orange - Hentelmanos Yellow - Atwan Green south - Bolaalob Green north - Mt. Borac Blue west - Kweelwee Blue east - Umpum Purple north - Yert Purple south - JCS History Juliania started as an island country in 1750 BC. It undermade development till 1699 BC, Umpum, the capital, was founded. Next, on 1650 BC, Nantun and Bolaalob were founded, as the 100th anniversary. On 1584 BC, Nantun was chosen the capital after Umpum. But, on 1566 BC, a conflict between Nantun and Bolaalob happened. Nantun did not want Bolaalob to have Spanish as their language, so that is why Bolaalob has English. On 1453 BC till 195 BC, six cities were founded: Juamping, Husko, Piff, Iltwi (present-day Hentelmanos), Rokfi (present-day Kweelwee) and Fwetu (present day Mt. Borac). At 54 AD, over 2 decades when Jesus died, Christianity started to balloon in Juliania. The ballooning ended till 311 AD, when there were enough Christians in Juliania. Over 40 churches were founded, like the Minor Basilica of Umpum, and others. At 634 AD, the Korean Language ballooned. When PSY was popular at that time, Ganghan Stille (present-day Hentelmanos) was made to praise PSY's song Gangnam Style on 667 AD. Juliania was peaceful till the first official population census was released at 950 AD, at 50,000 people. At 1011 AD, Juliania was an empire, that expanded from 500 km2 to 30,000 km2. The empire ended at the end of the 15th century. They decided to move on as a peaceful republic, reducing the land area to 5,000 km2. At 1692, the next official population is released, which is a staggering 750,000 people, that means, over 742 years, it expanded 15 times. As Juliania worries about their population, they expanded to 10,000 sq. km. At 1884, it was founded as a country, but it was entitled to "Julian country". At 1935, "Julian country" made its first population census as republic. It was 3 million. On 1951, they wanted to change it to Juliania because of certain reasons. On 1954, Julian country was renamed Juliania. There was almost no history till 1999 when they protested about the president who was Oliver Ubit. At 2001, there were elections, and Vero Asquer became president. At 2007, Vero had its second term as president. On 2012, with the accordance of Julianthewiki and his classmate, Jose Rafael "Rafa" Escareal made the Caravario Continent, a.k.a. C Continent, which is named after the section of the two, who is Saint Callisto Caravario. At that time till the third week of January 2014, the continent used fake time, and the continent expanded almost 20 times for 6 fake milleniums. Also, Atwan was founded two weeks ago. Economy When Juliannese think of economy, what comes to their mind first is the GDP, or the gross domestic product. When thinking out of the box, it has a sustainable export and import goods. In Juliania, economy is the top-notch for its priorities. It wants its people to be rich, so to lower the crime rate of the country. Please look at the table below indicating the GDP in moneyos (1 US Dollar is 100 moneyos): Demographics In Juliania, population balloons 5% everytime the census is added. Here is the population census since 1884: Juliannese English In Juliania, we revise a little of the ordinary English, not to confuse some people in Juliania. Here are some changes: hexillion - sixillion or 6illion septillion - heptillion, sevenillion or 7illion octillion - eightillion or 8illion ... weird - chang (it is also a word in Juliannese) etc. Category:Chungganation